


Winter Fun

by misura



Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (2015)
Genre: Drabble, Multi, Snowball Fight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:49:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21634672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misura/pseuds/misura
Summary: A snowball fight in 100 words.
Relationships: Illya Kuryakin/Napoleon Solo/Gaby Teller
Comments: 2
Kudos: 29





	Winter Fun

Gaby starts it, but, barring divine intervention, Napoleon is fairly sure that Illya will finish it - which would be fine with Napoleon (and quite possibly with Gaby as well) except that what with the way things are between the three of them now, Napoleon has no intention of being left out, even when it comes to something so innocuous as a snowball fight, or perhaps especially then.

Joining forces with Gaby thus becomes a matter of chivalry, pleasure and simple practicality: together, they might at least stand a chance against Illya.

(They don't. There's hot chocolate after, though, and laughter.)


End file.
